Sons of Anarchy Season Five
by zthorns
Summary: In season five of Sons of Anarchy, the club must deal with internal and external threats. SEASON FOUR SPOILERS GALORE


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be used in this story, excluding my own original members of the Sons of Anarchy MC. Everything else is property of FOX and SutterInk.**

**_Outline_**

In this "chapter" I'll be outling roughly where this story will be going. As of right now, I am planning on 13 chapters (to mirror the 13 episode seasons) in this story. It may wind up being more than that depending on the circumstances surrounding my writing. The purpose of this "chapter" is to lay the groundwork for what we'll be dealing with in the story. Rather than having the audience come in blind, I like for them to know a few details about what's going on. This season is balls to the wall, lots of violence, lots of sex. The main arc of the season is Jackson coming to terms with his spot at the throne, and the club having a target on courtesy of the One Niners. Now, let's get into what we plan to do with each of the main characters.

**Jackson Teller: **Season Four closed with Jax getting something he's wanted his entire life by becoming the new President of SAMCRO. With this comes new responsibilities. Season Five for Jax is all about him coming to terms with running the club, figuring out what kind of leader he wants to be. Will he be like his biological father John Teller, a thoughtful, smart, revolutionary man? Or will he be more like his step father Clay Morrow, in that he rules with a iron fist, and succumbs to his own greedy nature? Jax must also deal with the threat of the One Niners targeting his club, his ex-wife seeking custody of his son Abel, his relationship with the guys now that he's got the gavel, and his impending marriage with Tara.

**Tara Knowles: **In season five, Tara has a lot on her plate. Early on she'll have to make a big decision regarding her future that will have ripple effects all through the club. Season five for Tara is all about finding out how to be the Queen of the biker world.

**Clay Morrow: **With his President patch stripped, Clay finds himself powerless. However, this doesn't mean he's not still someone to be watched. Clay still has many people loyal to him, which allows him to be a master politician within not only the Charming chapter, but the MC as a whole.

**Gemma: **Now that she's been pushed to the side by her son in favor of his wife, Gemma is like Clay in that now she wields little to no power within the club. Season Five for her is all about her relationship with Clay, and trying to get back in her son's ear to further her own agenda.

**Chibs: **Now that he's officially at Jax's right, his role increases dramatically. Not only will there be more IRA/Chibs involvement, but we'll also get to see Chibs really give the throttle a good squeeze.

**Opie: **Poor poor Opie. When we last saw him, he was a mess, but there was a glimmer of light for him. With the offer to become Jax's VP on the table, Opie must figure out where he lies. Early on in the season we get Opie's answer, and it has major implications on the club.

**Tig: **With his Sgt. At Arms patch handed over to Chibs, and being the reason the Niners are at their door, Tig now feels the need to continuously prove himself to Jax. Tig knows that Jax isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so he must either fall in line like a good soldier, or suffer the consequences. Being the one who triggered the war with the One Niners, he'll have a a fairly big role the entire season.

**Bobby: **Bobby will indeed get out of prison this year. How that's handled is going to be something fun and challenging.

**Juice: **After a very tumultuous season four, Juice finally gets to breathe some this season. With the law off his back, Juice gets to continue to find his identity within the club.

**Happy: **Sutter's official stance on Happy is "less is more". He will crop up now and then for moments in which he gets to shine. Don't be surprised however if there is a span of a couple of episodes where he isn't seen.

**Prospects: **A lot of fun will be had with them. That's all I can say right now besides that one of them MAY patch in by the finale. Don't hold me to that though.

So there we go. This is going to be one helluva ride. There will be blood.


End file.
